


Love Bite

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Prompt: They are both vampires and Sho wants to take Jun as his mate. (Requested bylearashi)





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY CRAP HOW DID THIS GET SO LONG?! This was supposed to be 1-2k words, but somehow the ideas kept flowing. Thanks to [learashi](http://learashi.livejournal.com/) for requesting this! I hope you enjoyed! Anyways, I'll get started on the other requests soon!

  
Sho was lonely. Residing in Tokyo, there weren’t many other vampires around as they usually stayed in rural areas away from humans. Vampires usually had difficulty being accepted in primarily human areas. However, Sho landed a well-paying job in the capital and didn’t want to lose that. Dating, on the other hand, was a major problem. For the most part, Sho could keep it a secret from the people around him that he was a vampire – to protect his job and his own safety. But to a potential life partner, Sho couldn’t lie. If he lied, he couldn’t even eat in their presence due to the fact that his meals consisted of, well, blood. He always shared his true identity to anyone he dated, but they usually dumped him when he did. Claiming ridiculous things such as “You only see me as a meal!” “You only want me for my blood!” Sho wasn’t the type of vampire that desired to drink from humans, as he was perfectly satisfied with the packets of animal blood he received in the mail. If only humans could understand that he just wanted a life partner like they did...    
Sho realized that he needed to search for any other vampires in the area, no matter how difficult that may be. 

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

Sho had decided it was about time to go to a bar. Though he probably wouldn’t find any vampires there, he thought it was worth a try. After working a few hours overtime at the office, he went to a nearby bar. When he arrived, he ordered a drink, even though he couldn't actually drink it, and started chatting with a girl next to him. She was friendly and, probably due to the shots she just drank, flirty too. Though when her boyfriend came back from the restroom and glared at Sho, the latter sighed. That was when a certain bartender caught his attention.  
“Not drinking much, are you?”   
“No, I don’t like alcohol.”    
The bartender chuckled. He went into a back room and came back with an opaque glass. He dropped a straw into it and slid it over to Sho.  
“Cow blood.” He said quietly, not wanting to disturb the other customers.  
“Thanks... Eh?”    
“I’m a vampire.” The other replied, still remaining quiet. “I can tell that you are too, by how pale you are and the fact that you’ve been here for a few hours without eating or drinking anything.”  
“You caught me.” Sho smiled. “Thanks again.” He said, taking a sip of the blood.   
“I’m Matsumoto Jun.” The bartender said. “We close in about an hour, and if you don’t mind sticking around for a while, maybe we could chat after?”  
“Sure!” _Finally, another vampire._ Sho thought.  “I’m Sakurai Sho, by the way.”  
Jun smiled. He then walked away to begin preparing another drink. 

The bar closed an hour later (though it took a bit longer than that to drag the drunks out of there), and Sho finally got a chance to talk with Jun.   
“I’ll close up for today. Thanks for the hard work!” Jun waved to the other employees, who bowed in return.   
“So, why’d you come to a bar by yourself where you couldn’t even drink?” Jun chuckled, refilling Sho’s glass with more blood and pouring a cup of his own.   
“Lonely.” Sho chuckled. “Hoping that I might actually be able to hook up with someone.”  
“With no luck, I take it?” Jun grinned.  
“I never have any luck. They always run when they find out I’m a vampire.”    
“I can't date humans either. I always have the urge to bite them.” Jun laughed.  
“Oh, are you a new vampire?” Recently turned vampires often struggled with strong desires to bite the living, even if they were consuming enough blood.   
“Yeah, I was turned a few years ago.”   
“May I ask why?” Sho was born a vampire, so he had never been ‘turned’.  
“I was dying of terminal cancer. The cancer had spread through my whole body, and I was only given a few weeks to live. I thought I was too young to die, so I asked a vampire to turn me. But now I’m starting to think that wasn’t the right decision.”   
“Why is that?”  
“I can’t control my desires to bite any humans around me. It’s so difficult to come to work everyday, or to hang out with my friends from high school – not that any of my ‘friends’ would dare go near me knowing that I was vampire anyways, except Ohno and Nino, they are always there for me...” Jun stopped talking, realizing that he was rambling.  
“I was born to vampires, so fortunately I never went through a time like that. Other turned vampires say it eventually goes away, though.” This was generally the case. Recently turned vampires needed several years to get used to what would be natural instincts of those who were born vampires.   
“I’ve heard that too, but it doesn’t seem to be getting better. I’m not giving up hope just yet though.” Sho nodded.   
“I’m sure it’ll get better.” Jun smiled.

The two chatted into the wee hours of morning, telling life stories and laughing about trivial things, all while nearly exhausting Jun’s blood supply.

Sho realized the time.  
“Ah! It’s already 4! Sorry for keeping you for so long.”    
“That’s alright, I don’t mind.”   
“Well I guess I’ll be on my way then.”  Sho got up to leave.    
“Wait - do you want to go out some time?”   
“Definitely!”   
“Here’s my number.” Jun scribbled the digits on a napkin and passed it over to Sho.  
“See you later, then.” Sho stuffed the napkin into his pocket.   
“See you!”

********************************************************************************************************  
A few weeks later, the pair decided to go out to lunch. At a place where they could actually eat lunch. The closest vampire café was a few hours away, so neither of the two went often. There they could get the highest quality of animal blood. After chatting and slurping on their drinks for a while, Jun couldn’t help but wonder about something.  
“So what are we?”   
“Eh?” Jun chuckled.  
“Friends? Dating?”    
“Wait, what?” Jun laughed even harder.   
“I am gay, you know~” Jun grinned. ”Though, if you don’t swing that way, we could just be friends.”  
_ Oh.  _ Well, suddenly things just got more complicated. Sho hadn’t even considered dating Jun, or any guy for that matter. _Though thinking back on it Jun was being a bit flirty at the bar..._  
“So?” Jun’s voice snapped Sho back into reality.   
_ Fuck it. _  
“Well I’ve never dated a guy before... but I guess I wouldn’t be against trying...”    
Jun grinned.  
“Dating then?”   
“I guess so.”    
Sho didn’t know what the hell he just got himself into. He hadn’t really even thought it through when he agreed to date Jun. Why did he decide to go out with Jun when he’d be perfectly content dating a woman? Sho personally didn’t really think gender or genitals mattered but others clearly did. What would his parents think if they knew he was with a guy? Would he lose his job if his boss caught word of this? Now he had two things that made him an outcast in society. Being a vampire, and being with a guy. But Jun was in the same boat.   
_ Guess we’ll have to work through this together. _

 

********************************************************************************************************

Jun contacted Sho and asked him out on date to the movies the next weekend. They chose some shitty vampire movie made by humans so they could laugh at the inaccuracies. And laugh they did.

“It was so funny how everyone was really scared when the vampire bit the girl.” The pair were walking around the block after the movie concluded.   
“I know. They made it seem like the end of the world, when it was only a little bite. It wouldn’t even have been possible for her to turn into a vampire in that situation in real life.” Sho chuckled.  
“Being bit by a vampire doesn’t even hurt that much, yet she screamed and cried.”    
“It doesn’t?” Sho had expected it to hurt a lot.  
“No, it stings a bit a first, but the fangs are so sharp that you can’t really feel them, then a strange feeling goes through you when they start to suck your blood. It’s hard to explain.”   
“Didn’t it feel scary as they sucked more blood out of you? Seeing how you have to lose so much blood to be turned, I’d imagine your body would go into a panic response.”   
“It is scary, but only once you have lost a lot of blood. When you have lost a significant amount, you begin to feel like your life is being slowly sucked out of you. But right before I completely slipped away, the vampire released his venom inside of the wound.” 

Vampires have two different types of venom inside of them. One of the venoms was stored in their gums, above where the fangs come in – that was for turning a human. The venom could only change the human to a vampire if the human was weak and vulnerable to it, which was why a vampire would consume a large amount of the human’s blood before secreting their venom. The other type of venom flowed through the vampire’s body. This contained the vampire’s genetic information, similarly to the chromosomes and DNA in a human. This venom gave the vampire their physical characteristics, along with enabling them to reproduce offspring who aged normally until age 20, when vampires stopped aging altogether. 

“What did you feel like once you woke up afterwards? Did you feel like a human or did something change?”    
“When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was tied down to the hospital bed. I was confused as to why I was tied down but then I remembered that I was a vampire, and the hospital staff were making sure I wasn’t a threat. I then realized that I didn’t feel sick anymore, and otherwise I felt normal. Until the doctor came in to check on me, and I felt a burning desire to sink my teeth into his neck. It caused me to go crazy. I was thrashing about, trying to break free from the ropes that held me to the bed. I eventually grew too weak to stay in that state, so I passed out again. When I woke back up, there were containers of blood next to my bed that had a note that said 'Please drink' on them. After drinking blood for a few days, the urge to feed from humans decreased, but it still hasn’t gone away.”

 

 

 

On their walk, they came across a park. Jun immediately plopped down on a swing, and beckoned Sho to sit on the one next to it.   
“Ah, I used to love swinging when I was little.”   
“The cool air feels nice, especially on a summer night.”   
“Mm.”   
Sho looked over at Jun, and the younger was grinning. _Uh oh._  
Jun began to swing as high as possible, causing the swing set to jolt every time he hit the maximum height.  
“Oi! Stop that! It’s scary!”   
“You’re afraid of swinging?” Jun said, slamming the swing again.  
“Stop it!!”

 

********************************************************************************************************

After messing around on the playground set for a bit longer, the vampires decided to go home for the night.  
“Hey, thanks for tonight. It was really fun.”    
“Thanks for coming with me.”   
“Any time, really.” Sho turned to Jun and smiled.  
Jun took this opportunity to grab Sho’s jaw and pull him in for a quick kiss. Sho was surprised, but certainly didn’t mind.  
Despite this, a silence lingered between them as they kept walking.   
So, Sho grabbed Jun and kissed him back.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Sho smiled sheepishly. 

*******************************************************************************************************

Sho and Jun’s relationship continued for the next few months. In the meantime, Jun started to work weekdays at a clothes store in a nearby mall, allowing his schedule to match up with his boyfriend’s. As they gradually grew closer, Jun decided it was time for Sho to meet his parents.   
“Are you sure? Will they like me?” Sho was worried.  
“They’ll love you, I promise.”    
Sho sighed.  
“Alright, if you say so.”

They decided that when Sho got out of work on Friday they would head over to Jun’s parents. Unfortunately, it was already 6 PM and Sho was late getting out of work, again.  
“When will you be done working?” Jun called after Sho sent him a text saying that he was going to be late.  
“I don’t know. It could be an hour or so. It's really urgent and I can’t leave. Tell your parents that I am sorry for not being able to make it.”   
“Okay. Let me know when you are about to leave.”

 

 

Text Message:  
Received: 8:17 PM  
From: Sho <3  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
I’ll be leaving the office in a few minutes.   
See you soon~ <3  
\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“Excuse me, is it possible for me to go see Sakurai-san?”   
“Uhh, let me check...” The person at the front desk was clearly exhausted from working overtime. She called Sakurai’s office.  
“Sakurai-san, there’s someone who wants to see you.”  
“Ugh, let them in.” The exhaustion was apparent in his voice.  
“Come this way.” The receptionist led Jun down towards Sho’s office. When they arrived she bowed and left.  
“Hey Sho~”  Jun said, opening the door.   
“Eh? Why are you here?” Sho smiled. He was expecting someone that was going to bring more work, not his boyfriend.   
“I came to pick you up. You are almost done right?”   
“Yep! I was just about to leave.”   
“I know you are really tired, but are you willing to still go to my parents’ house? They don’t mind that you are late.”   
“Are you sure? Being late isn’t a good first impression... and I’m still worried about your parents not liking me...”   
“It’s okay, I told you that they will love you.” Jun captured his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss.   
“Let’s get going then.”  Jun nodded. 

 

They arrived at the Matsumoto household without further delay, and were greeted very warmly upon their arrival. 

“Jun! It’s so nice to see you!” His mother pulled him into a tight hug while his father came into the room.  
“Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Sho.” Jun gestured towards the man next to him.   
“Finally I get to meet you! Jun has said so many great things about you!” Sho smirked at Jun, who replied with an eye roll.  
“Nice to meet you. I apologize for being late, unfortunately we had an urgent situation at the office.” He bowed.  
“Don’t worry about it! There’s nothing you can do when it comes to work.”  
“Please do sit down.” Jun’s father said in a welcoming voice. 

 

They chatted for a while, with Jun’s parents inquiring about Sho’s family and where he worked. The parents shared stories about Jun growing up, with Jun groaning and Sho cracking up whenever they mentioned an embarrassing story. It amused Sho to no end hearing such things, seeing how Jun acted so perfect now.

“It’s getting late. I guess I’ll get going then.”   
“Are you sure? You can stay over if you’d like.”  
“I don’t want to cause you any trouble, ma’am.”   
“No, don’t worry about it! It isn’t any trouble at all!”  
“Alright then, I’ll stay.”

 

Jun showed the older to his bedroom. Sho stopped for a moment to take it all in. Posters of famous baseball players were hung around the room, and there were piles of Shounen Jump manga. There were picture frames containing photos of Jun through his school years. A Jun with color to his skin. A Jun that was happily eating his boxed lunch that his mother made for him. A Jun that was playing with his friends. A Jun that didn’t have to cover the two tiny wounds on his neck from the vampire bite. It made Sho kind of sad to see a glimpse of the life that Jun used to have before he had to become a vampire. _At least he still has his family and a couple of friends from back then._  
“You were so cute when you were a kid.”   
“Really?”  
“Yep. Except you look a bit bug-like in a few of the photos.”   
“Oi! Shut up!” Sho giggled.  
Jun gave Sho a little tour of his old bedroom, showing his boyfriend the baseball MVP trophy he received in high school along with a baseball he had signed by his favorite player. They began going through Jun’s old photos when they came across a photo album labeled ‘Cancer’.  
“You probably don’t want to see that one.”   
“No, it’s alright, I want to look at it."

He opened the book. The first picture appeared to be an x-ray of the first tumor. As he kept flipping through the pages, Jun began looking paler and weaker in every subsequent photo, and the x-ray images showed the cancer spreading. Jun’s hair began to thin from the chemotherapy, and about halfway through the book, he was completely bald.  
“I don’t know why they kept doing chemo anyways. There was clearly no hope for me.”   
Towards the end of the book a photo had a title under it.  
“I regret to inform you that you only have two weeks to live.” – Dr. Aiba.  
Jun looked incredibly thin and pale. So pale that Sho would’ve thought he was a vampire if he didn’t look as weak as he did.  
“Aiba-san was the doctor who took care of me throughout my time at the hospital. He tried everything possible to keep me alive so when he told me this I knew it was over.”   
The last two photos were of Jun after he had been turned. In the first one he was still tied down to the hospital bed, hunger filling his eyes. In the second one he was no longer restrained, and he was sipping on blood. Sho could see the sadness in Jun’s eyes in the picture. It made Sho upset to see imagines of Jun suffering, but it made him proud of his boyfriend. Proud of him for pulling through the tough times and being so brave.   
He leaned over and claimed Jun’s lips in a long kiss.  
“Thank you for letting me see those photos. I truly appreciate it.”

 

********************************************************************************************************

Soon after, the men decided to go to bed. Or at least Jun did. The younger stripped down to his boxers, (while Sho pretended not to watch) and climbed into his bed. Sho stood still.   
“What are you waiting for? Come over here!”   
“Ehh?”   
“Oh no, never mind, we can’t sleep in the same bed because Sho is too prudish.” Jun said in a mocking tone.   
“Well uhh...”    
“Come on, we are at _my parent’s house._ Do you seriously think I’m going to do anything to you?" Jun said, grinning.   
Sho sighed. That really couldn't be argued. He too, stripped to his boxers and climbed into the bed beside Jun. Though he had to admit, he didn’t feel uncomfortable sharing a bed with Jun, rather, he felt content lying next to him. Picturing his boyfriend’s perfect abs, Sho soon drifted into a deep sleep.

*******************************************************************************************************

 

When Jun woke up the first thing he noticed was, despite the fact that he and Sho left a space between them when they went to bed, was that Sho was tightly clinging on to him.   
_ That’s actually really cute.  _ He thought.   
Until he noticed something else.  
_ Is Sho naked?!? _   
The younger vampire looked down and confirmed his suspicion. The blankets that were covering them were thrown on the floor, leaving the older vampire completely exposed  
_ What? Why? How? _   
As much as he wanted to enjoy the view, Jun felt uncomfortable looking at his boyfriend in such a state without the latter’s knowledge.  
“Sho~ Sho~ wake up~”   
“Hmm?” Sho yawned and stretched.  
“Good morning, Sho.”   
“Mornin', Jun.” A pause.  
“EHHH!?!?!” Sho fell off the bed in shock and scrambled to cover himself with a blanket, causing Jun to double over laughing.  
“I’m so sorry... I have a habit of taking my clothes off in my sleep if I get too hot...”   
_ Well that’s an interesting habit.  _   
“I don’t particularly mind.” Jun smirked, causing Sho to blush.   
“Jun, breakfast is ready!” Jun rolled his eyes. ‘Breakfast is ready’ meant his parents’ breakfast was ready. His meals were always ready, in a packet in the fridge. Jun missed his mom’s cooking...  
“Alright, Sho let’s go downstairs. Here’s some clothes.” Jun handed the other vampire sweatpants, a t-shirt, and underwear. Sho got dressed underneath the blanket, and afterwards Jun changed his underwear and put his clothes on. In front of him.   
Sho pretended not to look once again, as Jun removed his underwear. Though he had never really been turned on by a man before, Jun’s body was just perfect. Sho caught himself fantasizing.  
_ Don’t look Don’t look Don’t look _   
Jun caught Sho sneaking peeks.  
“Like what you see?”   
“Wh-what?” Sho attempted to play dumb.  
“You don't have to pretend you aren’t looking, stupid.” Jun chuckled shaking his head, and Sho blushed again. 

Once they finished getting dressed, they went downstairs to eat. Soon after, Sho went home, bidding farewell to the Matsumoto family.

 

********************************************************************************************************

That night, Sho went over to Jun’s apartment. It started fairly normal, with the couple chatting in the living room. Though Sho noticed that the blood he was served was very fresh, something hard to come by in Tokyo.  
_ Did Jun drive that far today to get this blood?  _ Sho shrugged it off.  
The pair played a few card games, and then they settled down to watch TV. Except that only lasted for a few minutes.   
Sho captured Jun’s lips in what was supposed to be a quick kiss – but Jun took control, and before the older knew it, he was making out with his boyfriend. Jun pushed Sho down and practically straddled him, making the older gasp. Jun took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Sho’s open mouth. The two started to fight for dominance as the kiss became more heated, with the couple only separating when they needed to breathe. Slowly, the vampires began to move their bodies against each other. That was when Sho’s mind flashed through images of Jun’s naked body from earlier that morning. And when Sho realized what he really wanted.

Soon after, the vampires’ movements became more and more desperate, and Jun couldn’t hold off any longer.  
“Bedroom?”   
Sho nodded.  
Holding Sho close, Jun lead him down the hallway to the bedroom. When they arrived, Sho lay down on the bed, and Jun straddled him. The latter soon removed Sho’s shirt, tossing it aside. Sakurai tugged at Jun’s shirt, and with his boyfriend’s assistance, removed it too.   
The younger vampire began trailing kisses down his boyfriend’s body, beginning at the lips and moving down his neck. When he reached a perky nipple, he stopped to suck at it, while pinching the other bud.   
He continued trailing kisses down Sho’s abs, until he reached his boyfriend's jeans. He undid the button and pulled them off in a swift motion. Sho blushed as his erection now made a very evident bulge in his boxer-briefs. Jun palmed the bulge, causing his partner to groan. Jun then reached over and grabbed something out of the nightstand drawer.   
“Sho, since it’s your first time with a man, I’d assume you’d want to top, but if you'd rather bottom, that’s fine too.”   
It may seem pretty obvious that since Sho was used to being with women that he would want to top, but Sho thought otherwise. Since he had no experience with men and Jun did, he didn’t want to fail to satisfy Jun. If he bottomed, this wouldn’t be as much of a problem, seeing how Jun would take the lead. Of course, Sho was nervous about being on the receiving end, as he had heard that it hurt, but he still decided that it would be best to let his boyfriend take control for their first time.   
“I’d rather bottom.”    
Jun looked a bit surprised.  
“Okay.”

The younger slid down his own pants and underwear, so as to make the embarrassed Sho more comfortable. He then removed the latter’s underwear as well. Jun spread Sho’s legs open, causing the older to whine in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands. Jun chuckled and pulled Sho’s hands away.   
“Don’t be so embarrassed. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Jun glanced downwards and smirked to emphasize his point, earning him a smack on the head from his blushing boyfriend.   
Jun uncapped the bottle of lube he obtained from the nightstand and coated his fingers with it.   
“If it hurts too much, I’ll stop. Okay?”   
Sho nodded.   
Jun slipped a finger into the gaping hole, making Sho jump.   
“Are you okay?”   
“Yeah.” It didn’t really hurt, but rather, it just felt strange. Sho couldn’t really find the words to describe the feeling and didn’t exactly have time to, as his boyfriend slipped another finger inside of him. Jun spread his fingers, and when Sho got used to it, began scissoring the man below him. One of Jun’s fingers grazed against Sho’s prostate causing the younger to whine and thrust his hips forward to gain more friction. At this point Jun decided that Sho was prepared enough. He removed his fingers and began to lubricate his dripping cock.   
As he thrust in, Sho groaned loudly in pain as tears filled his eyes. Jun stopped to give him a minute to adjust. Sho’s muscles tensed up, as sweat started to drip down his body.  
“Relax.” Jun rubbed his boyfriend’s sloping shoulders. “It’ll hurt more if you stay tense.”  
Sho’s breathing steadied and his body relaxed. Jun slowly began to move out and back in again. The pain Sho was previously feeling had slowly started to turn into pleasure. Sho began to thrust his hips, asking for more. That’s when Jun had enough.  
He started to thrust wildly into the man below him, causing the other to grip onto his shoulders for dear life. As Jun slammed into that spot inside of him, Sho screamed Jun’s name, voice filled with lust and need.  
“Ahh! Jun, Please...” Sho was close to the edge.  
Jun grabbed his lover’s cock and stroked it to the pace of his thrusts. Soon enough Sho was screaming incoherently as his reached his climax. As Sho tightened around him, Jun reached his orgasm as well, releasing inside of Sho. 

Jun grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself and Sho. They lay in silence as they relished in their post-coital bliss. Jun pulled his boyfriend close and soon after they drifted into a deep sleep. 

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

A couple of weeks later, Sho was at Jun’s apartment once again. Sho found himself there more and more often since he couldn’t have Jun over at his house because he lived with his parents. He and Jun discussed living together, but of course, Sho’s parents would question why Sho was moving out, and that was a problem.

“Why can’t I meet your parents?”   
“I told you – I don’t think they’ll accept that I’m dating a guy.”   
“Well it’s at least worth a try. You can’t hide everything from your parents you know. If they really care about you they’ll come around. Besides haven’t they been wondering why you keep getting home late?”  
“They have been suspicious as to why I’m not home often; when they ask about it I avoid the question. But I guess you should meet them soon. Maybe next Sunday?”  
“Sounds good. I’ll be on my best behavior, I promise.” Jun giggled, and Sho rolled his eyes.  
“You better be.” 

********************************************************************************************************

Next Sunday came faster than usual. Sho was nervous, and Jun was trying his best to calm him down.  
“It’ll be fine I promise. Please, don’t worry about it.”  
Sho took a deep breath.  
“Alright, I’ll try not to worry.”

 

When they arrived at Sho’s house, the Sakurai family was curious about the unexpected guest.  
“Who is this, Sho?”  
“This is Jun, my boyfriend.” His parent’s jaws dropped. “We’ve been dating for a while, so I thought that you should meet him.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Matsumoto Jun.”  Jun bowed low.   
Sho’s parents didn’t even welcome him in.  Sho’s father was clearly angry, and his mother’s smile disappeared as well.  
“Sho...“   
“I’m sorry, but may I use your restroom?”   
_ Smart thinking.  _   
“Of course, it’s right over here.” Sho directed his boyfriend to the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Sho's father expressed his anger.  
“Sho, what is the meaning of this?”  
“What do you mean? It’s exactly as I said. He’s my boyfriend.”   
“Why didn’t you tell us beforehand?” His mother looked sad.   
“You said that if I had a girlfriend I should bring her to meet you. It should be no different for my boyfriend, right?”   
“Of course it’s different! You are dating a man! Why should I accept that?” His father raised his voice.   
“Why not? What difference does it make? Should I date someone only because of what body they were born with? Seems pretty shallow to me.”   
His father didn’t have much of a response to that.  
“Can you at least meet him before you write him off because he is a man? He’s one of the nicest people, and I am certain you will like him. Please give him a chance.”   
The parents saw the hurt in their son’s eyes.  
“Well I guess we should give him a chance.” Said his mother, while turning to her husband.   
“Fine! Whatever.”   
Jun emerged from the bathroom. No one said anything to him. Sho rolled his eyes.   
“Please, sit down.”   
Sho went into the fridge a pulled out and pitcher of blood. He poured some for his parents, himself, and Jun.  
“Oh, you are a vampire too?” Sho’s mother inquired.  
“Yes, I am.”   
“Were you born a vampire, or were you turned?” Sho’s father added. And so the interrogation began.   
Sho’s parents slammed Jun left and right with all sorts of questions, about his family, his education, his job, and so on. Most of Sho’s girlfriends became afraid as the questions piled on, but Jun remained calm and collected, giving an educated answer to each question. If Sho didn’t know otherwise, he would’ve thought it was rehearsed. Sho could see his parents struggling to find something wrong with Jun. There really wasn’t anything.

And when Jun left that evening, Sho’s parents were a bit more understanding of their son.   
“Jun is wonderful. Thank you for introducing him to us.” Sho knew his mother would be fine with his relationship. She was only upset earlier because she feared her husband’s reaction.  
“It still hard for me to accept the idea of you with a man, but Jun is a good person. I’ll try to get used to it.”   
“Thank you.” It wasn’t the best first meeting, but things could’ve been much worse. Sho was glad his parents could see why Jun was so important to him, and how happy Jun made him feel. 

 

********************************************************************************************************

A few months later, Sho finally moved in with Jun. Things had been going well for Sho in the past months. His parents grew to love Jun more and more each time they saw him, and eventually they stopped caring that Jun was a man. He also got a promotion at his job, which meant less overtime shifts and more money. Due to his increased wages, the vampires were able to purchase a large apartment for the two of them. The apartment was gorgeous, and best of all, animals were allowed, so the couple adopted a black kitten with blue eyes and named her Fangs.   
Or rather, things _were_ going well, until Jun had a particularly shitty day at work. 

The door slammed open one Friday evening, making Sho jump. Fangs whimpered and hid behind the older.   
“Rough day?” Sho chuckled nervously, petting Fangs to comfort her.   
“Yeah, no shit.” Jun kicked his shoes off and flung his bag across the room.   
“Don’t worry about it. Come here and sit down.” Sho handed a glass of blood to his boyfriend. When he made eye contact with Jun it was almost like he was looking at a different person. Jun’s eyes were filled with a crazed hunger that Sho had never seen in his lover before. Or had he?  
Jun relaxed a bit, but something was still off.  
“So what happened anyway?” Sho couldn’t help his curiosity.  
“I had to help a customer find the perfect dress for her prom today.” Jun groaned. “I hate when high school dances roll around.”  
“But that’s not what’s making you this upset, is it?”   
“Well, kind of. First of all, I had to deal with her for hours, trying on dress after dress. I kept telling her what looked good on her, but she still kept trying more on. It’s not a fucking wedding gown; it’s a dress for some guy she’ll probably break up with after a month. Why should she spend hours trying on dresses? And why drag me into it?!”   
Sho laughed. Jun never talked much about work, so it was interesting to hear what it was like.  
“But the reason I’m this angry is because her blood smelled so good. I could barely control my inclination to bite her. And having to be around her for so long made me furious.”    
Sho had realized that he had seen that look in Jun’s eyes before – it was in the picture of Jun after he was first turned. It was much more frightening in real life.  
“I just wish it would stop. I don't want to lose my job because I snap and bite a customer one day.”   
“The more you have to restrain yourself, the easier it will get. For now, don’t worry about it too much."  But Jun couldn't restrain himself any longer.   
Jun grabbed Sho and pulled him into a rough and passionate kiss. Jun then pinned Sho down on the couch, scaring the older man. Sure Jun dominated sometimes, but the strength in Jun’s hands and the look of desire in his eyes were a bit concerning. Soon enough, Sho found himself on the bed completely naked beneath a fully clothed Jun.   
“Sho, I know this may sound crazy...” Jun had calmed down some, but he was still a bit unnerving.  
But Sho was willing to listen.  
“Yes?”  
Jun let out his breath.  
“But can I... uh... bite you?” Sho’s eyes widened in shock and fear. He was a vampire too – why would Jun want to bite him? Had Jun’s desire to bite the living increased to an urge to bite fellow vampires?  
“It’s okay if you aren’t comfortable with it... I just thought it would be helpful to get it out of my system. Maybe I would feel better if I finally bit someone once and for all.”  
Sho found himself nodding. If this might help Jun’s problem, then why not try it?  
“You can bite me if you want...”   
“Really? Are you sure?”   
Sho nodded.   
Jun removed his clothing. He prepared Sho and when he was ready, replaced his fingers with his erection. He fucked Sho the way he had done so many times before, but as the man beneath him inched closer to the edge, Jun let his fangs come down.   
As scary as it was, Sho found Jun’s fangs to be mesmerizing, like it was a part of his lover he had never seen before. He couldn’t help but feel like he was more than willing to submit to whatever his boyfriend wanted him to do – and as worrying as that thought was, Sho didn’t really mind. He had grown to love and trust Jun so much over their time together. Sho tilted his head to the side to allow Jun better access to his neck. As Sho’s orgasm rapidly approached he begged Jun to touch him, to let him cum. But Jun didn’t give in. Instead, in a swift motion, Jun’s fangs pierced Sho’s neck, causing the latter to scream loudly as pain and pleasure surged throughout his body. The overstimulation caused him to violently orgasm, cum shooting all over himself and Jun. Jun’s climax followed, releasing as he sucked on the clear venom pouring out of his lover’s neck. 

When Jun had finished cleaning the venom, he pulled out of Sho and collapsed on the bed next to him.   
“Are you okay? It didn't hurt too much, did it?”   
“No, it was great. Thank you.” Jun smiled. Biting Sho had gotten the idea of biting anyone else out of his head, and the best part was that Sho enjoyed it too.   
“I love you so much, Jun.”  
Jun opened his mouth to say ‘I love you too,’ but Sho was already sound asleep next to him. Jun chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead.

_ Maybe I’ll let Sho bite me next time. _


End file.
